Stay with me !
by maria190
Summary: Clark's thoughts as she watches Will sleeping. I love these two. What a great love!
1. Chapter 1

You're next to me. I am watching you sleeping. One of these days that you feel a little bit tired. You're so handsome with the sunlight in your face. You're handsome in every possible way. Your body, your soul, your heart, your mind. You're the reason that makes me appreciate life even more. You ….. Will Traynor. You are the only thing that changed my life. You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning. Your words. And the truth. The only truth!

So that's why I can't imagine my life without you my sweet man. Not without you in it. You might not know how much I love you, but I do. Our moments together, are precious. They are everything to me. And you don't know it, that I know about this bloody day, the day that you plan to do this bloody thing in that bloody place. In Switzerland. I wish I could only take your pain away. But I can't. Not the physical pain. But I can take the pain inside you. I can make you happy. And that's because I love you Will. And I love you no matter what and I don't care about this bloody wheelchair. This bloody wheelchair that made you bitter.

But you are not bitter anymore. You laugh, you are sweet, caring, with me. Well …. I know that you are in love with me and I thank God every day for that. Because you are a gift to me and I am afraid that I won't change your mind about Switzerland. Because you are in pain and you are tired and exhausted and it's killing me. But it's killing me more that you are willing to end your life. I love you and even if you don't know this ….. I am trying to change your mind. To save your life.

I am the only thing that makes you want to get up in the morning. That's what you said and you meant it. You are in love with me. And I am in love with you. Deeply, truly and eternally. I have to change your mind. You are the only thing, the only person that makes me happy. And you will be forever my man. My Will. I am happy just by one single look of yours. When your beautiful eyes are looking into mine.

And when I sat on your lap ….. I could stay there forever. I know that you are quite a stubborn man. Strong in your beliefs. That's why you believe you need to do this … Switzerland. But I also know this: You are strong in your feelings too. You want to have a life with me. And that's why I am asking you with my actions to stay. Stay … I know you want to stay. As I know that even if you still insist on doing what you plan to do in Switzerland, you will always love me and I will always love you. But please don't do this. We have got to be together.

I am a whole new person because of you. Well, actually, you made me understand who I really am. I am a woman that craves life, adventure and epic love. And my epic love is you. So please stay. I can't live without you because you are my other half. I am lost without you.

I see you, right now, next to me. And being here with you my Will …. That's ….

The ultimate gift.

And that's why I am begging you ….. to stay.

Stay with me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Will wakes up everyone. Chapter 2. It took me sometime to update but here it is. And I love them so much. And Will is a perfect man. Please tell me what you think. This chapter closes this story but I will continue writing more stories about them. Thk u soooo much for reading ! And I will always hope for Will returning in a second movie and in a third book !**

I wake up and I feel better and I see you Clark. I see you my love. My sweet Clark. You don't know how happy I am right now seeing you. Seeing that the first person I see when I wake up is you. You are scored on my heart Clark.

You are the beauty and the life for me. And as I am awake I see you smiling at me and you are ready to tell me something:

"Hey you, how are you feeling?"

"Better Clark, much better"

And of course Clark right now I am perfect because you are next to me. And you are touching my cheek to check my temperature and I love your touch. And all I want is for us to stay in this room forever.

And I love you. I really do. Because …

You are pretty much …. You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning.

You are nothing like the other women I used to date. Because you are real. What we feel for each other is real. Because I know that you love me too Clark. And you are scored on my heart. As I know I am scored on your heart. Forever. And I know you can feel that I love you. As I can feel that you love me.

That day when you sat on my lap in Alicia's and Rupert's wedding reception, I got lost in your eyes. The way you got lost in mine. We got lost in each other.

I am happy with you. And I know you are happy with me. And I wish I could stay. But you know what? Even if I go to Switzerland, to that place, I will never actually leave. I could never leave you. I don't want to leave you. As I know you could never leave me. You don't want to leave me. Because even if my body will give in, my soul and me as Will, I will never leave. I'll be with you and you'll be with me. I'll be walking beside you every step of the way. As you will be walking beside me every step of the way.

I will always be with you. You will always be with me. We will always be together. Because we are soul mates Louisa Clark.

And I wish my body could stay. But who knows? Maybe I can change my mind about Switzerland. I don't know yet. The only thing I know is that we love each other and this love is eternal and nothing will keep us apart. Our love is beyond everything.

And this day I have you in front of me and you are with me and you tell me:

"Will I can go and make us some tea. If you like. What do you say?"

And I will say this:

No, Clark. Stay. Stay with me"

And as you are smiling at me, you are coming close to me in bed and you say:

"Ok"

And we are together , here , in this room, as we look at each other , smiling and as you have your hand on my chest and you say:

"I am so glad I am here Will"

"I am too Clark"

And we smiled and now you are hugging me and we stay here together. And I am so happy. As you are.

We stay with each other and the world holds still. And it's just you and me.

I stay with you and you stay with me. We will stay together. Will and Clark!

Always!


End file.
